<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drooping Eyelids Open Wide by soft_but_gremlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958647">Drooping Eyelids Open Wide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin'>soft_but_gremlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Lightsaber and A Love Story [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin is a little shit, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Sleep, Sleep Piles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been working on this plan for days. Everyone needs some rest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Lightsaber and A Love Story [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin rubbed his eyes tiredly as he stared at the holomap, trying to reason his way to a better plan than what they had. It was no use; his brain was like a sandcrawler of Jawas anxiously skittering to any shiny thought except this massive threat in front of him. He’d been unable to sleep for the last two night cycles, turning the plan over in his mind. Even meditation, katas, and working on the <em> Twilight </em>hadn’t helped. They might truly be kriffed this time.</p><p>A glance at Cody and Obi-Wan showed that they, too, seemed dead on their feet. Honestly, it looked like the two of them were using each other to keep from falling over from exhaustion, pauldrons pressed against each other. Cody had a mug of caf in his right hand, and Obi-Wan had a cup of what smelled like the Nubian high-energy herbal tea in his left. Considering how often Obi-Wan drank the stuff, Anakin figured he’d built up an immunity to it by now, and only continued drinking it to avoid the caffeine withdrawal. </p><p>Not that Anakin could say much, since that was why he was currently nursing his own cup of caf. Like master, like padawan. At least Ahsoka hadn’t picked up such an awful habit. Caffeine was a mild poison to Togrutas; the first and only time Ahsoka had had a cup of caf, she’d spent the night being sick. She wasn’t keen to repeat the experience.</p><p>Rex still felt <em> terrible </em> about being the one who’d convinced her to drink the whole thing.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed, and Anakin looked up, wondering if he was about to be lectured for not paying attention. But no, Obi-Wan wasn’t looking at him; Obi-Wan had his eyes closed and was leaning his head on Cody’s shoulder. It was very cute; now if only Anakin could convince Obi-Wan to admit he liked Cody even a <em>little</em>.</p><p>That was about as likely as the CIS giving them an unconditional surrender tomorrow, though.</p><p>“You should get some rest, dear,” Obi-Wan muttered. “Anakin and I can handle this for now.”</p><p>Classic divide and conquer tactic. Obi-Wan was going to try and convince Cody to go to bed, and as soon as he was out of the room Obi-Wan would argue with Anakin about going to bed himself. As if that would work on either of them. Anakin had good information that Obi-Wan hadn’t slept in the last two days either.</p><p>Cody scoffed. “<em> You </em> should get some rest, <em> dear </em>,” he drawled, and if Anakin wasn’t so tired he’d laugh at Cody’s Obi-Wan impression. “I have very reliable sources that say you haven’t slept in four days.”</p><p>“Waxer is <em> not </em> a reliable source,” Obi-Wan said, picking his head up to scowl at Cody.</p><p>“Oh? Are you doubting the abilities of my Scout Lieutenant?” Cody asked.</p><p>“That is not even <em> remotely </em> what I said, Cody, don’t try and twist my words.”</p><p>“It’s not even a twist,” Cody said, projecting amusement in the Force. “Scouts are decanted to collect information and to do it accurately. If you believe he’s not a reliable source of information, then that means you think he’s not doing his job properly.”</p><p>“Are you seriously—that isn’t—you’re—” Obi-Wan stammered, and then huffed, “Honestly, you’re worse than Anakin!”</p><p>“Actually I agree with Cody,” Anakin said, because what sort of padawan would he be if he didn’t make a nuisance of himself to his master at every opportunity? Master Vos had always said that was a very important trait in a padawan. He had always said it when Aayla was not around to hear it, but he said it <em> very </em>often to Anakin.</p><p>If looks could kill, Obi-Wan’s glare would have ended him faster than a Kaminoan saberdart. He drew himself up and away from Cody and haughtily said, “You’re both horrible.”</p><p>“Ah yes, because as we all know, only true villains suggest taking care of yourself,” Anakin said dryly.</p><p>“You’re one to talk,” Obi-Wan said. “Don’t think I haven’t seen you working on the <em> Twilight </em>at oh-two-hundred these last few nights.”</p><p>Anakin grinned up at him and waited.</p><p>Obi-Wan slowly realized that he’d totally just incriminated himself. “Oh, stang,” he mumbled, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly.</p><p>Anakin huffed in amusement, but after a moment his face dropped back to neutral. “We could all use some sleep,” he said, turning the holomap off with a sigh. “We’re clearly not getting anywhere with this plan.”</p><p>He looked up at the other two, who were suddenly much harder to see without the blue glow of the holo. They both looked annoyed at having to stop, but knew it was pointless to argue. It was the best course of action; all of them <em> were </em> tired beyond intelligent thought.</p><p>Anakin pushed himself up from where he’d been leaning on the holoprojector and rubbed his wrist. “Let’s reconvene after breakfast tomorrow,” he said. “Cody, do me a favor and take Obi-Wan to bed, we both know he’s not actually going to get there otherwise.”</p><p>With that, he turned and practically fled the bridge before Obi-Wan could get over his indignant spluttering and Cody could get over the embarrassment that suddenly flooded the Force. Anakin grinned, he hadn’t actually intended the double meaning, but he delighted in the chaos anyway. He wasn’t allowed to bet on Obi-Wan’s little crush, because apparently being someone’s padawan for a decade counted as having insider information, but if he was, he’d be betting on that confession happening just this side of never. Frankly, he doubted Obi-Wan even realized he had feelings for his Commander.</p><p>Anakin grunted as he was suddenly tackled. At first, he thought Obi-Wan had gotten over his spluttering sooner than expected, but then he recognized the Force signatures.</p><p>“Echo, Fives, <em> what </em> are you doing?” he asked.</p><p>“Commander’s orders,” Fives said, with an absolute <em> grin </em>in his voice. “We’re supposed to ensure you get some sleep, sir, by any means necessary.”</p><p>“I was just headed to my bunk!” Anakin said crossly.</p><p>“Like we haven’t heard that before, sir,” Echo said dryly.</p><p>Okay, fair. Anakin <em>might</em> have used that excuse once or twice before without really meaning it. He wasn't sure he used it often enough that these shinies would have heard it yet, though.</p><p>He scoffed. “So, what, you’re going to sit on me until I pass out?”</p><p>“Pretty much,” Fives said. “Ahsoka said if we had any trouble, we’re supposed to call Kix in as backup.”</p><p>Anakin sighed. No escaping this then, it seems. “Can we at least move this to a lounge?" he asked. "This floor’s kriffing cold.”</p><p>There was a silent discussion above him, and after a few moments, Anakin thought he might just fall asleep on the cold floor anyway. Maybe he should start wearing his over-robes more often on the ship. At least then he'd be warm when his new Padawan decided she knew better than he did and set shinies on him.</p><p>The weights on his back and thighs lifted, and he was yanked to his feet. Echo and Fives each had one of his arms captive as they marched him down the hall.</p><p>“No funny business, sir, or we’ll call Kix,” Echo said.</p><p>“You know, Kix isn’t nearly as scary as he acts to shinies,” Anakin said. As Echo’s hand moved to his comm, though, Anakin hastened to add, “I’m not interested in making this a standoff, though.”</p><p>“Excellent choice, sir,” Fives said, trying hard to hide a grin and failing miserably.</p><p>They made their way to the nearest lounge room and Anakin flopped facedown onto the couch. The weight on his back and thighs quickly replaced itself. Kriffing shinies. Kriffing Rex. They’d said it was Ahsoka’s orders, but Anakin was sure Rex had something to do with this. He was a bad influence, if nothing else.</p><p>It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to sleeping with other people flopped on him, though; he’d slept in Padawan piles often enough on missions as a kid. And he <em> was </em> exhausted.</p><p>He’d seek vengeance later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone needs some rest. Some need more convincing than others.</p><p>(Or, <i>Drooping Eyelids</i> told from Obi-Wan's point of view.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><i>Red Dead Intervention</i> asked if we might get this in another person's perspective. I was happy to oblige.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan’s head ached.</p><p>His head ached, and the blue glowing outlines of the holomaps were starting to get fuzzy. He wasn’t sure if it was exhaustion or if he’d just been staring at it for too long. Either way, a break would probably do him some good.</p><p>“Does anyone want caf?” he asked. Both Cody and Anakin preferred caf over tea. That was fine with him. It was easier to keep a stock on rotations if he was the only one drinking it.</p><p>Well. Him and Ahsoka, now. But Ahsoka couldn’t have caffeine, so he kept Kashyyykian ginger tea for her, and Nubian herbal tea for himself.</p><p>There were two noises of assent, and Obi-Wan made his way to the nearest lounge with a cafmaker, picking up everyone’s mugs on the way out. He heated some water first, for his tea, and then set about making a pot of caf.</p><p>Ahsoka wandered in as the caf just started to pour into the pot. “Hi Master Obi-Wan,” she said, yawning.</p><p>“Hello, dear,” Obi-Wan said. “Did you want some tea?”</p><p>Ahsoka shook her head. “I’m about to head to bed,” she said. “But I can’t find my lightsaber. I thought I might have left it in here.”</p><p>“When’s the last time you saw it?” Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>Ahsoka cringed in embarrassment. “...yesterday afternoon,” she mumbled.</p><p>“Anakin found it yesterday around twenty-third hour. Check the <em> Twilight</em>.”</p><p>“Thanks, Master!” Ahsoka said. She practically ran towards the exit. Just before crossing the threshold, though, she stopped. “Master, has Skyguy slept at <em> all </em> in the last two days? I know he stayed up all night Taungsday working on the rear thrusters, and you said he was up at twenty-third hour last night…”</p><p>“No, I don’t believe he has,” Obi-Wan said. “He has a tendency to overwork himself whenever he finds a problem he has difficulty solving.”</p><p>A bad habit he’d picked up from Obi-Wan himself, but Obi-Wan, at least, was aware of his limits, even if no one else on this siths-damned ship believed him when he said that.</p><p>Ahsoka frowned at that. “Maybe I should come up to the bridge and help,” she said. “Surely the more people working on the plan, the better!”</p><p>“No, Ahsoka, go ahead and go to bed,” Obi-Wan said. “I’ll make sure Anakin doesn’t stay up all night tonight.”</p><p>Ahsoka didn’t seem to be comfortable enough around him yet to argue with him. He both longed for and dreaded the day that she would be. </p><p>“Okay, Master,” she said. “Goodnight.”</p><p>“Goodnight, dear.”</p><p>Ahsoka made her way out the door. As it slid shut behind her, he heard a surprised, “Commander!”</p><p>Automatically, Obi-Wan felt for the Force signature. It was familiar, but he couldn’t put a name to it. One of the 501st shinies, he believed.</p><p>The caf was done brewing. Obi-Wan allowed himself a sigh. All they had to do was figure out a way to turn this plan into anything but an absolute suicide mission, and then he could sleep. He owed his men that much, at least.</p><p>He poured Anakin and Cody their caf, making sure to add three sugars and cream to Anakin’s and two sugars to Cody’s, and then carried the three mugs back to the bridge. They both would have still accepted the caf if he’d brought it back black, but it was hardly a nuisance to make it the way each of them preferred it. They were at the beginning stages of this rotation; sugar and cream wasn’t being rationed yet.</p><p>He handed Anakin his caf first. Anakin was still leaning over the projector, resting his weight on one hand, eyes wandering over the maps. Anakin had not moved in hours. The poor boy looked exhausted.</p><p>“Thanks, Master,” Anakin mumbled, taking the mug with his free hand.</p><p>Obi-Wan then made his way over to Cody. Cody didn’t say anything, but instead pressed his pauldron against Obi-Wan’s own in thanks. To Obi-Wan’s quiet surprise, Cody didn’t move away after doing so. He could feel Cody’s exhaustion in the Force; it made him feel even more tired himself. Still, if Cody needed him to help him stay upright, Obi-Wan was glad to do so until he convinced Cody to get some rest.</p><p>They were silent for a few moments, sipping their drinks. The ache between Obi-Wan’s temples finally started to relent a bit.</p><p>“Did we decide if taking the mountain path was a good idea or not yet?” Obi-Wan asked, remembering where they’d left off.</p><p>“No good,” Anakin said. “They’ve got heavily guarded turrets here, here, and here. It’d be a massacre.”</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed. There <em> had </em> to be a way around this.</p><p>Cody pressed against him sympathetically. Obi-Wan leaned into his touch. He closed his eyes a moment, thinking. They didn’t all need to be up for this. Cody and Anakin deserved to rest; they’d both been up far too long. He’d meditate on this problem tonight. The Force would provide clarity, he was sure.</p><p>Not that the Force had been too terribly clear for the last few days, but he simply had to keep trying.</p><p>“You should get some rest, dear,” he muttered to Cody, “Anakin and I can handle this for now.”</p><p>He had no intention of keeping Anakin up all night, but it would be easier to convince them individually to go to bed. If he tried to dismiss them both at the same time, they’d team up against him and no one would get any sleep. He’d learned that lesson <em> very </em>well in the first couple months of this war.</p><p>Cody scoffed. “<em>You </em> should get some rest, <em> dear</em>,” he said, purposefully doing a terrible impression of him. Obi-Wan was almost tired enough to find it amusing. Cody and Anakin, it seemed, were both already at that point of exhaustion. </p><p>Obi-Wan wasn’t going to react. Someone had to be the mature one. And Cody’s shoulder was surprisingly comfortable; it was too much of a hassle to pick his head up and argue.</p><p>Then, Cody said, “I have very reliable sources that say you haven’t slept in four days.”</p><p>Obi-Wan shot up, scowling. “Waxer is <em> not </em> a reliable source.”</p><p>“Oh?” Cody asked. “Are you doubting the abilities of my Scout Lieutenant?”</p><p>Obi-Wan tensed up. Was he joking? Surely he didn’t think that Obi-Wan doubted Waxer’s capabilities. They relied on Waxer and his scouts for every battle, they’d <em> more </em>than proved themselves many times over. He tried to skim Cody’s emotions, but it felt like the Force was just beyond his grasp.</p><p>He must be more tired than he thought, if the Force was being this slippery.</p><p>“That is not even <em> remotely </em> what I said, Cody,” Obi-Wan said, “don’t try and twist my words.”</p><p>“It’s not even a twist,” Cody said. His poker face was even better than Obi-Wan’s, and with a completely serious tone, he continued, “Scouts are decanted to collect information and to do it accurately. If you believe he’s not a reliable source of information, then that means you think he’s not doing his job properly.”</p><p>He had to be joking, right? Surely he was joking.</p><p>“Are you seriously—that isn’t—you’re—” Obi-Wan stammered, and then huffed, “Honestly, you’re worse than Anakin!”</p><p>“Actually, I agree with Cody,” Anakin said, because he was a horrible child who loved finding new ways to torment his poor Master. This was Quinlan’s fault, Obi-Wan was sure of it. He wasn’t sure how, exactly, it was Quin’s fault, but he was certain that it was. He was a bad influence, if nothing else.</p><p>Obi-Wan glared at his Padawan as he dragged himself up and away from Cody. “You’re both horrible,” he informed them.</p><p>“Ah yes, because as we all know, only true villains suggest taking care of yourself,” Anakin said. His voice was thick with sarcasm, and really, where did he get that from? Quin? Cody? Had he picked that up from Cody, or did Cody pick it up from him? He didn’t think either of them were nearly so sarcastic at the beginning of the war. </p><p>“You’re one to talk,” Obi-Wan shot back. “Don’t think I haven’t seen you working on the Twilight at oh-two-hundred these last few nights.”</p><p>Anakin grinned up at him. Why was he grinning? What was he—</p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan slowly realized that he’d just incriminated himself. Anakin had laid out the bait and Obi-Wan fell for it hook, line, and sinker. “Oh, stang,” he mumbled, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly.</p><p>He couldn’t even be annoyed. He’d spent years trying to teach Anakin to do things like this; it was an important part of recognizing and implementing negotiation tactics. He just wished that Anakin would use such tactics in <em>actual</em> <em>negotiations</em> rather than doing it just to be a pain in the ass to his poor old Master.</p><p>Anakin huffed in amusement, as though he’d overheard that last thought, but after a moment his face dropped back into a frown. “We could all use some sleep,” he said, turning the holomap off with a sigh. “We’re clearly not getting anywhere with this plan.”</p><p>It was, unfortunately, true. But, Obi-Wan was counting this as a win. Anakin himself had decided that he needed to sleep, and it seemed that he would be convincing Cody to go to bed as well. Good. They needed the sleep. He’d stay here, and work things out until they’d had their rest.</p><p>Anakin pushed himself away from the holoprojector and rubbed his wrist. “Let’s reconvene after breakfast tomorrow,” he said. “Cody, do me a favor and take Obi-Wan to bed, we both know he’s not actually going to get there otherwise.”</p><p>Little shit.</p><p>“Not actually going to—are you kriffing serious—<em> Anakin</em>, I do <em> not </em> need a minder!” Obi-Wan spluttered as the teenager retreated at speed.</p><p>He turned to Cody, intending to commiserate and also tell him that there was no need to <em> babysit </em> him as he headed back to his quarters...and he stopped as he saw the look on Cody’s face. It was one of <em> distinct </em> embarrassment.</p><p>The double meaning smacked Obi-Wan in the face like a sack of wet mice.</p><p>Little <em> shit. </em></p><p>“I apologize for Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, because what else was there to say? “That was an absolutely inappropriate thing for him to say.”</p><p>“Not sure you can apologize for someone else, especially if they’re not sorry themselves,” Cody said dryly.</p><p>“You can if you raised them, I believe,” Obi-Wan returned. “Goodness knows my own Master spent years apologizing after me.”</p><p>“You, General Kenobi, cause <em> trouble? </em> Perish the thought!”</p><p>Anakin must have gotten his sarcasm from Cody. The similarities were too obvious.</p><p>“Yes, well, I wasn’t <em> always </em> the calm, rational Jedi I am now,” Obi-Wan said, in a perfect faux-genuinity.</p><p>Cody snorted as he opened the door off the bridge. “And what sort of chaos did you cause as a cadet that your Master had to apologize for, sir?” he asked.</p><p>Obi-Wan followed him off the bridge, glad that he’d managed to get Cody to focus on something other than his embarrassment. “Well, one time Master Vos and I were on a mission together as Padawans…”</p><p>Obi-Wan was having a delightful time recounting his story to Cody, sleep-deprivation lending far more humor to the situation than a normal retelling would have, when the two of them were stopped short. There, ahead of them, already in a defiant, no-nonsense parade rest, was Suture, the 212th’s head medic.</p><p>Obi-Wan was so tired.</p><p>“Good evening, Suture,” he said politely. “We were just heading towards our beds.”</p><p>Suture gave him a flat look. “Forgive me for not believing you, sir,” he said, in a tone that absolutely did not ask for forgiveness.</p><p>“For once he’s telling the truth,” Cody said. </p><p>“Nope, I’m not letting you two lovebirds try and alibi each other,” Suture said. “I’m really disappointed, you know.”</p><p>Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak. Suture cut him off.</p><p>“Nope, not with you. I’m annoyed with you, but this is expected behavior. Commander Cody, on the other hand, should know better.”</p><p>“I’ve slept in the last 48 hours!”</p><p>“A twenty minute nap on your paperwork doesn’t kriffing count, sir,” Suture said. “Furthermore, the two of you look terrible enough that the <em> 501st Commander </em> asked me to check up on you. So now you have two options: Waxer’s having a sleepover in our room that you can join, or we can have a much <em> less </em>fun sleepover in the medbay.”</p><p>They opted for the sleepover in Waxer and Suture’s room. Obi-Wan tried to weasel his way out of it, deliberately misunderstanding to think that Suture had only invited Cody, and only ended up with Suture’s durasteel grip on his arm for it.</p><p>They were greeted with jeers and surprised delight by the other members of the sleepover. It was mostly jeers for Cody, and surprised delight for him. Everyone else was arranged in a pile on the floor. Obi-Wan wondered if it would be considered rude if he slept in a corner away from everyone else. He just...didn’t want to intrude. </p><p>Not that there was really much room to be sleeping away from everyone else. Officer quarters had the gift of privacy, being made for one to four people, but they weren’t spacious by any means.</p><p>“Come on, armor off,” Suture snapped. “Waxer, help me, these di’kute are about thirty seconds from passing out.”</p><p>One clone dragged himself out of the pile as Obi-Wan started fumbling with a vambrace. “Hi, sir,” Waxer said sheepishly, getting to work on the other side of Obi-Wan’s armor. “Hope you don’t mind, but I’m more afraid of Suture than you.”</p><p>“I would hope that you weren’t afraid of me at all,” Obi-Wan said.</p><p>“Nah, sir, that’s not something you should hope for as a superior officer. There’s gotta be at least a bit of fear, otherwise your troops won’t follow orders.”</p><p>“I would hope that my troops followed me out of respect, not fear,” Obi-Wan said. “It is an awfully weak leader who relies on fear to inspire their troops to do something.”</p><p>There was tittering from the pile behind him. He truly did hope that his troopers weren’t afraid of him. He didn’t want to impose himself on their leisure time and make them uncomfortable.</p><p>“You’re not imposing, di’kut,” Suture said with a tired sigh, and Obi-Wan had to wonder worryingly if he’d said that last thought out loud. “I’m the one who demanded that you be here.”</p><p>In the time it took for him to get one vambrace off, Waxer had already pulled off the rest of his armor, and had somehow managed to do it without removing the robe that Obi-Wan was wearing on top of it. Gently, Waxer tugged the vambrace out of Obi-Wan’s hands.</p><p>Not gently, Suture swept his feet out from underneath him and shoved him into the pile. Obi-Wan went down with a yelp. There were both giggles and groans as the pile moved to absorb him.</p><p>Obi-Wan was never overly fond of Padawan piles. Unless it was his close friends and his crèchemates, and later their own padawans, it wasn’t something he really enjoyed being made a part of. Still, he’d tolerated being pulled into them over the years, and he would tolerate it now.</p><p>Someone else was shoved into the pile, and the air was knocked out of him.</p><p>“Sorry, General,” Cody muttered.</p><p>“What, no sorry for me?” Someone else asked.</p><p>“Get kriffed,” Cody said to them, all brotherly humor.</p><p>There were more jeers. Suture and Waxer joined the pile and the lights were turned off. Someone’s arms were wrapped around his stomach. Someone else was lying across his calves. Obi-Wan slowly relaxed into the pile, and as the room descended into soft breathing and mild snores, he fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>When Obi-Wan woke up, his face was pressed into someone’s chest. Cody’s, he realized quickly enough, checking the Force signatures around him. Cody’s arms were wrapped around his shoulders, Boil’s arms were wrapped around his stomach, and Suture was flopped across his legs, probably to try and keep him or Cody from trying to escape in the night. Someone’s knee was digging into his ribs. He thought it might be Wooley’s.</p><p>He very carefully didn’t move. He didn’t want to wake anyone else up, and he didn’t know if he could extricate himself from the pile without doing so. Cody, especially, tended to be a light sleeper. He let himself relax back into Cody’s arms and, if not sleep, at least a light meditation.</p><p>He only got about five minutes more before the two-tone chirp of a commlink had him, Cody, and Suture all flinching up. There were grumbles from the others, but everyone knew that if a comm was going off before the morning alarm, it was either for the medics or command.</p><p>“It’s mine,” Obi-Wan mumbled, gently pushing himself out of Cody and Boil’s grips. GAR comms all chirped the same, but he had an instinctive feeling it was his.</p><p>“Then ignore it and get some sleep,” Suture grouched.</p><p>The comm chirped again almost petulantly.</p><p>“<em>Don’t </em> ignore it and let the <em> rest </em> of us get some sleep,” Wooley grouched from somewhere underneath the pile. There were grumbled agreements.</p><p>Obi-Wan shrugged helplessly at Suture and tugged his legs out from under the medic. Then, not wanting to cause pain to any of the men by trying to crawl over them, he gave himself a Force-push backwards onto his hands, landing on the durasteel floor, and cartwheeled back to his feet.</p><p>Suture glared at him. Cody looked impressed. Obi-Wan gave them both a small, cheeky smile, swiped his comm from his pile of armor in the corner, and stepped out of the room.</p><p>“Kenobi,” he said as he answered it.</p><p>“Hey, put me on ‘proj.” </p><p>It was Quinlan. He didn’t even say hello.</p><p>Obi-Wan pulled out his Imagecaster and waited a moment to turn it on, walking down the hall a bit for privacy.</p><p>“Did I wake you up?” Quinlan asked.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Hah! Liar.”</p><p>Once Obi-Wan thought he was far enough down not to be a bother, he turned on the projector and a tiny Quinlan popped up in his hand.</p><p>“You look ruffled,” Quinlan said. “Did I interrupt something? Wait, were you sleeping <em> with </em> someone?”</p><p>“Did you <em> need </em> something, Quinlan?”</p><p>Quinlan gasped. “You <em> were</em>, weren’t you? Who was it? Was it Cody? Was it <em> Satine? </em>”</p><p>“Kark off, Quin,” Obi-Wan said, though without much heat behind the words.</p><p>“Oh come <em> on</em>, Obi-Wan, I’m never in the Temple, I don’t get <em> any </em> of the gossip anymore!”</p><p>“Running the most extensive spy network in the Republic doesn’t get you enough gossip?” Obi-Wan asked dryly.</p><p>“Not the gossip that <em> matters</em>,” Quinlan pouted. “Come on Obi-Wan, take pity on me!”</p><p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, then sighed. “I was part of a Padawan pile, Quin, nothing to get excited about.”</p><p>“Ugh, <em> lame</em>,” Quinlan said. “You’re so <em> boring </em> and <em> responsible </em> sometimes.”</p><p>“One of us has to be,” Obi-Wan said.</p><p>Qunlan scoffed. “Whatever, man,” he said. Then, finally, he got down to business. “Are you somewhere quiet?”</p><p>“I can get there,” Obi-Wan said. His room was only two hallways over. He started walking.</p><p>“Great,” Quinlan said. “I’ve got something to say about your next stop that you’re <em> absolutely </em> going to want to hear...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>di'kut/di'kute: idiot/idiots</p><p>I'm really enjoying writing Anakin and Obi-Wan with mega Sibling Energy tbh. It's fun.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic doesn't contain a lightsaber <i>or</i> a love story, but I like it too much to keep it out of the series lmao.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>